Various types of shelving are used to store physical objects and items, in all manner of applications. It is also known to provide mobile shelving, or shelving which can be easily transported from place to place. One type of mobile shelving includes collapsible shelving, which is shelving which collapses onto itself. Collapsible shelving can be easily stored because it occupies a lower volume when collapsed. Collapsible shelving is also easier to transport when collapsed.
The nature and types of collapsible shelving can vary depending on its intended application. For example, collapsible shelving intended to be used in a locker may not be the same as collapsible shelving which is used to store large objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,752 B2 (formerly US 2007/0251907 A1) relates to a foldable article support rack which has a shelf-board and a plurality of bearing legs joined to the shelf-board at spaced locations to support the shelf-board. The shelf-board includes two daughter boards that are connected in a manner to be foldable along a line. The foldable article support rack further includes telescopic link mechanisms connected to the daughter boards and the bearing legs. The telescopic link mechanisms are operable to selectively fold the daughter boards and the bearing legs into a plane for storage or stretch the daughter boards and the bearing legs for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,887 B2 (formerly US 2006/0226101 A1) relates to a portable shelf including a pair of shelf plates each having two folding members pivotally connected with each other by inner edges. The portable shelf also includes a pair of side frames pivotally connecting the two plates to form a rectangular body, and a folding arrangement including two connecting guiders extended from the inner edges of the upper folding member to the inner edges of the lower folding member. It also includes two reinforcement sliders which are pivotally coupled with the bottom frame and slidably mounted along the connecting guiders respectively.
Other documents in this field which are known the Applicant include: CA 2,551,353; CN 201894353 U; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,160; and US 2007/0131633.